


a wish

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	a wish

what is a truth and what is a lie   
a knife in my back and a wish to die   
a truth and a hope   
a knife in your hand and a arm with scars to boast   
you are drowing and sinking the sowrrow and pain and there is almost nothing to gain  
a tree a rope and a noose the only way out dont tye it loose   
the cars keep passing like nothings wrong they dont notice you walking headstrong  
the train doesnt stop and the cord lights  
the dog eats the bone and the fire ignites  
the plants poisonous travel there eating away   
the gun is loaded and aimed at me head   
all i wish is that i was dead


End file.
